Questions We Don't Want to Answer
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly finally take the next step in their relationship, only to be faced with endless questions that they don't want to have to answer.


**Questions We Don't Want To Answer**

 **By:** Crusher1701

 **Summary:** Beverly and Jean-Luc have finally gotten together. The following morning at breakfast, Wesley notices a hickey on his mother. Awkward.

Beverly sighed and opened her eyes, smiling as she looked up at the man who was holding her, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She still couldn't believe that they had finally gotten together the previous evening, it had been like a dream come true.

The night before, Beverly had been afraid that she would wake up the following morning, and the progress she and Jean-Luc had gone through would have been a dream. He had finally gotten her to fall asleep before doing the same himself.

Laying in his arms, Beverly rested her hands on his chest and played with the hair there. When he awoke, she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "So, looking back, did you enjoy last night?" she asked coyly.

"How could I not have enjoyed being with you? I've been dreaming of being with you ever since we met," he said, twirling her hair around his fingers.

Beverly blushed. "I still can't believe that you never told me that you love me," she said quietly.

"I told you last night. Better late than never," he replied, smiling lightly.

"If you'd said something earlier, things might have been different," she said, glancing at him. "I might not have married Jack, might not have had a child, or had more children. I might not be a widow. I wouldn't be scared of you leaving."

Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry Beverly, but I couldn't. It would have been wrong for me to tell you that I'm in love with you whilst you were in a relationship with my best friend."

"But you said that you swore that you'd never tell me; why do that to us?"

"I didn't want to upset you or be a bad friend to Jack."

Beverly smiled lightly, shaking her head as she turned to kiss him gently.

Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to his. She smiled against his lips and bit him gently, a groan releasing from his throat.

A moment later, he flipped the two of them, putting him on top of her. He nestled between her legs, happy that they were both naked when the tip of his erection brushed across her clitoris.

Beverly broke the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Once he entered her swiftly, the pair moaning loudly in pleasure, Beverly flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Jean-Luc smiled and grasped her hips, helping her move on top of him.

As she moved above him, Jean-Luc held her tightly while she rode him roughly.

When they released moments later, and simultaneously, Beverly collapsed on top of him as she tried to catch her breath.

Half an hour later, they pulled dressing gowns on and went to take a shower together, where Jean-Luc had Beverly against the wall roughly.

When they finished their shower, feeling no cleaner than when they had gone in, Beverly replicated a new uniform for Jean-Luc before replicating breakfast.

Five minutes into their breakfast, Wesley came out from his bedroom, ready for school.

"Good morning Captain, good morning mom," he said quietly. "I assume your date went well last night."

"It did Wesley," Beverly replied as Wesley replicated his breakfast and sat down at the table to begin eating.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it went well," Wesley said with a smile before furrowing his brow. "Mom, what's that purple mark on your neck?"

Beverly's eyebrows shot up. It was only then that she realised that Jean-Luc must have left a hickey on her neck, either than morning or the previous evening while they had been making love.

"Oh, she fell asleep on me last night. It could simply be a mark from where her neck was pressed against my shoulder," Jean-Luc hastily explained, realizing how weak it sounded.

Beverly had to help his explanation sound better, even though she really didn't want to answer Wesley's question. "Yes, I fell asleep in a very strange position, it's caused some tension in my neck as well, but I'll be fine," she assured him, smiling softly.

Wesley nodded and finished his breakfast in silence before leaving for class.

Later, beverly visited Jean-Luc in his Ready Room. Greeting him with a brief kiss, she settled into his lap. "What was that explanation earlier?" she asked.

"I had to come up with something, mon cherie," he replied, touching her cheek. "And Wesley seemed to believe us."

"Well, whether or not he believed us or not, we're going to need to be more careful in the future. I really don't want to answer questions about hickeys, not to my son of all people."

"Then I'll just have to leave them lower so only I can see them," he said with a wink, making Beverly blush.

"Sounds good to me Captain," she said, climbing off of him and giving him a mock salute and a smile before leaving the Ready Room.

finis.


End file.
